


Opinions

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Holmes Family [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft ambush Q at work to voice their opinions of James.





	Opinions

Q was hard at work one day when suddenly, Mallory came to his office, escorting Mycroft and Sherlock. “Mr Holmes wishes to speak with you, Q.” Mallory stated. He looked very nervous, probably because of Mycroft’s high position within the government.

“Thank you, Mallory.” Mycroft smiled, shaking the man’s hand in a clear dismissal. Mallory left immediately. Q stood from his chair and moved around the desk to stand facing his older brothers.

“What’s this about Mycroft and why did you drag Sherlock along? I have work to do, as I’m sure you’re aware. 004 and 007 are on a mission in Harare, 006 is in Foshan, 009 is in Santiago and 005 is in Monterrey.” Q sighed.

“I wasn’t dragged anywhere.” Sherlock commented. “We both felt that this conversation was necessary. Me more than Mycroft.”

“What conversation?” 

“James.” Mycroft and Sherlock said, simultaneously.

“What about him?”

“You can do so much better, Quentin. You deserve someone much better than him. He sleeps with anyone, especially out in the field, and he will probably die out there. And he’s far too dependent on alcohol. You should save yourself the pain.” Sherlock stated.

“Usually I would try to refrain from interfering in your personal life, but I have to agree with Sherlock.” Mycroft added. “He’s no good for you.”

“I don’t care what you think. Maybe I do deserve someone else, but I’ll never find anyone better than James. He’s the best man I’ve ever met and he’s been through so much but he’s still a good man. And he loves me. No one’s ever loved me the way he does. I’m so lucky to have him. And nothing either of you have to say will change that.” Q snapped. He hated when his brother’s ambushed him. It was none of their business who he decided to be with. He was happy, nothing else should matter.

“But the past-” Mycroft began.

“Is exactly that! I could bring up many things from the past, if you want me to. Sherlock’s cocaine addiction, for example. I could go on but I think I’ve made my point.” Q smirked.

“That’s not even remotely the same thing.” Mycroft responded, a face like thunder.”

“Really? I think it’s exactly alike.”

“This has been a waste of time, Mycroft. Quentin will come crying to us when Bond breaks his heart by cheating on him or dying. And we can say I told you so.” Sherlock claimed. Mycroft left the room first and Sherlock followed, slamming the door behind him. Q sighed loudly and sat down at his desk, putting his head in his hands. Did they really have to come and bother him at work? Probably, considering he couldn’t just leave. If Q had been at his own flat, he would just have left but Mallory would have something to say if the Quartermaster up and left in the middle of the day. Q did appreciate his brother’s looking out for him but they were very demanding and didn’t think anyone else’s opinions mattered. James meant so much to him, Q didn’t go and ambush his brothers, pointing out all the faults with their chosen partner, they shouldn’t do that to him, either. It would be fun snitching on them to mummy, though. She would certainly have something to say about it.


End file.
